Together as One A Justin Bieber Story
by RoseyRomancex3
Summary: Ashley Stevens, a normal teenage girl from texas who experiences friendship, love, heartbreaks, drama and a hell load of confusion. She moves to new york and decides to have another life there but what happens when destiny gets her back to Texas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Finally, after a year, I get to go back to Stratford to visit my old friends. The only person I was eager to see was Sophie Grace. I've known her since I was four and she was three. I loved her so much; I couldn't imagine my life without her so not seeing her in a year was peer torture.

When I got to the Stratford airport I saw a petite girl rushing towards me with open arms.

"JUSTIN!" screamed the petite girl.

I was so startled at first. I didn't know who was rushing towards me but then I realized who it was. It was Sophie.

"Sophie!" I said happily, a big grin appearing on my face.

She jumped into my arms, causing all my luggage to fall but I couldn't care less. I was just happy I get to see my little girl again.

"I missed you so much Justin! How are you?" asked Sophie enthusiastically. I forgot how cheery she was.

"I'm good but I missed you a lot too and by the way, you look stunning," I said, giving her a playful wink.

Sophie giggled and blushed but I wasn't lying. Sophie did look stunning from the last time I saw her. Even though she was still short, she looked more grown up. Her old jet-black curls were now dark brown and straight. Her side bangs made her look so cute. Her puppy dog brown eyes glittered happier then before. Her purple camisole and jeans really showed off her body.

"So catch me up with everyone going on in your life," I asked Sophie, making a conversation in the car ride.

Sophie started thinking and then talked for a long time about everything that's going on. She was always the talkative type of girl!

"So any girls you digging?" asked Sophie, giving me a playful punch in the arm.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Any guys?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

She laughed and shook her head too.

"I really missed you…" I heard Sophie whisper quietly, looking out the window as if she didn't want me to hear.

My heart sunk a little. When I left Stratford, I remember her saying that she's afraid I'll forget about her once I get really famous.

"Baby girl, you were on my mind every second I was away from you," I said, smiling.

Sophie looked at me, studying my expressions then giving a big smile.

We finally got back to my house in Stratford and I thanked Mrs. Grace for giving me a drive. Sophie had dance class so she had to leave. I decided to unpack and just relax. Once I entered the house, I was very surprised.

"WELCOME HOME!" yelled all my close friends and family from Stratford enthusiastically.

My two best friends Ryan and Chaz were there and many others.

"Wow thanks guys!" I said, giving everyone a hug.

I talked to my friends for a while and just caught up with everything that was going on. I was taking a drink from the kitchen when Caitlin came up to me.

"Hey Bieber," said Caitlin, standing next to me.

I didn't really know what to say. I told everyone that Caitlin and I broke up because of me travelling but that was a big lie. It was because I found out Caitlin was cheating on me with my old best friend, Connor.

"Oh hi Caitlin," I said, looking away from her.

Caitlin got closer to me and smiled.

"So how is it being famous?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

I just shrugged and finished my drink, deciding to leave. Before I could take a step, Caitlin pulled me back.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened between us before," said Caitlin, her eyes saddening.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"It doesn't matter anymore Caitlin, I'm done with the past," I mumbled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and I was sleeping happily when my phone started ringing loudly. I groaned but answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said adding a yawn.

The other line giggled and replied, "Hey Mr. Sleepy head!"

I smiled as I recognized the voice. It was Sophie calling. She was always the early bird unlike me who liked to sleep in 'till noon.

"What's up?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Nothing, just really bored since nobody's up at 8 'o clock," said Sophie, clearly sounding a little disappointed.

I laughed and answered, "Baby girl, it's a Saturday, nobody wakes up 'till noon."

"Well you woke up!" exclaimed Sophie happily.

"That's 'cause your call woke me up," I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she replied, sounding guilty.

I chuckled and told her it was fine.

"So want to do something today?" I asked.

"Sure! What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Skateboarding?"

"Fine with me, I'll meet you there in an hour!"

"Alright."

With that we hung up and I got dressed. I decided to wear a plain dark gray t-shirt with a white and gray hoodie with a pair of jeans.

After eating breakfast, I headed towards the skate park that I always went to. Obviously Sophie wasn't there yet, she was always the late type of girl. After five minutes of just warming up, I saw Sophie dashing over holding her pink skateboard smiling wide.

"Hey Justin!" said Sophie enthusiastically, giving me a hug.

"Hey Sophie," I said back, hugging her also.

I know I shouldn't be thinking of my best girl friend in this way but I couldn't help myself but stare at Sophie. She looked so cute today. She was wearing a maroon colored Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Somehow, she just looked so cute.

"Ready for some skateboarding Bieber? I bet I'm better then you now," teased Sophie, giving me a smirk.

I chuckled and replied, "Want to bet Grace?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

Even though Sophie seemed like a girly-girl, she had her boyish sides to her. She loved sports and almost played every sport well. It was one thing I really admired about Sophie.

We were skateboarding for a while and it's true. Sophie did get better but of course not good as the master. We decided to get some lunch since it's about 11. We headed towards McDonalds.

"I'll have a big mac," I said to the cashier girl.

She said okay and suddenly looked up at me and screamed.

"OMG! YOU'RE JUSTIN BIEBER!" she screamed, jumping up and down excitedly.

I smiled but can't help but feel a little upset. I forgot I was a star suddenly, I thought I was just the regular kid I use to be.

"Yes that's me," I replied.

The girl started ranting on about how much she loved my music and me. I heard Sophie laughing quietly at her reaction. The girl finally calmed down and gave us our meals.

"Wow," Sophie said, after eating in silence for five whole minutes.

"What?" I replied, a little confused.

"Is this what you go through every day?" she asked curiously.

I chuckled and nodded.

"It must be a little irritating," she replied, finishing her last bite of her burger.

"Well not really. They're supporting me through everything and showing their love means a lot to me," I said, also finishing my meal.

We headed out McDonald's and decided to head towards my house when we bumped into Ryan and Caitlin.

"Hey Sophie!" said Ryan. He didn't seem to notice me at all.

"Hey Justin!" Caitlin said enthusiastically, ignoring the fact that I was with Sophie.

"Oh hey," we both said, sounding a little bummed.

I looked at Sophie and saw her looking a little uncomfortable towards the ground. I couldn't read the expression on her face but I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sophie?" I asked.

She just walked away quickly, away from everyone leaving me extremely confused.

A/N: Hey guys! It's Rosanna! Sorry this is a bit boring but I promise to have it be more exciting soon! Remember to review and add as a favorite if you want to read more! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 1: NEWWW

A/N: SORRY for such a delay, I want to cancel my last story, I'm so sorry but instead I'll be replacing with this one. Still the same title, just a different idea (: ENJOY. And Just to let you know, there will be another chapter coming up in five minutes..literally (;

Hey everyone! If you're wondering what you'll be reading, then let me give you a heads up it's about a normal teenage girl's life. This is my life, Ashley Stevens. Let's go back in time, to the very beginning of my life.

Chapter One: Best Friends Forever

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school!"

It was my first day of pre-school and I knew I was scared; I was only three, the youngest child in the whole class.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll be okay, just go," said my mom, smiling at me and giving me a little shove.

I gave her a worried look but walked in slowly. Everybody was sitting on the carpet so I joined them, but sitting in the corner. I felt so alone.

"Hi!" said a little boy taking a seat next to her.

He had a dirty blond and short hair. His eyes were so capturing. They were golden brown, the color of honey. I remember being mesmerized in them. He was short for his age, but still a head taller than me.

"Hi," I said back, a little shyly.

"I'm Justin Bieber, who are you?" asked the little boy named Justin.

"Ashley Stevens," I replied.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he complimented, looking at me straight in the eye. His eyes seemed to be smiling at me.

I giggled. He was only four yet he already knew how to charm girls.

For the rest of the day, I stuck with Justin. I felt myself feeling home once I was by his side. He was so sweet and nice. I remember calling him my best friend by the end of the day.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, leaving the room to find my mom.

"Of course! But goodbye for now baby girl," said Justin, pulling me in for a bear hug and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I felt myself blushing deeply.

"Baby girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad used to call my mom that. He says you only say that to people that you love and are special to you," he replied, smiling at me.

I felt warm all over. He already loved me and it was the first day I met him. I soon went home and told everything to my mom. My mom smiled at me, saying, "I told you so."

That night, I went to sleep, praying for tomorrow to come soon so I could see my best friend again.

The next morning, I rushed my breakfast.

"C'mon mommy! You're such a slow poke!" I said impatiently.

My mom laughed and replied, "Well you didn't even want to go to school yesterday!"

I blushed and just hurried my mom more. When I got to pre-school, I kissed my mom bye and ran as fast as I could towards school. When I entered the class, there was no sign of Justin. I instantly felt sadness fill me up. I slowly sat down in the corner I was before and watched everyone play. A girl walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Hayley Nichole. Can I play with you?" Hayley asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded. We played with the Barbie dolls for a while. She and I instantly clicked like Justin and I did. I sighed, there was still no sign of Justin.

"Miss me?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

I quickly whipped my head around and saw it was the boy I've been looking forward to see the whole day.

"JUSTIN!" I squealed and jumped into his arms, causing him to topple over.

"Whoa!" he said, then laughing.

"Justin, this is my best friend Hayley Nichole!" I said. Hayley walked to my side and smiled at Justin.

I expected Justin to say hi, but instead he frowned.

"I thought I was your best friend?" asked Justin, looking a little hurt and taken back.

"No, you're my soul mate. Hayley is my best friend and sister!" I giggled. Justin and Hayley glanced at each other then giving me a curious look.

"Soul mate means two people who were meant to be together. My mommy told me!" I stated, then smiled and pulling both of them into a hug.

I felt both of them smile widely and played. I don't think there was a better start to a new year then meeting two best friends who will be there for you, no matter what the condition was.


	4. Chapter 2: NEWWW

Chapter two: New World

Three fast years has past and Justin, Hayley and I are still as close as ever. Justin also found two very close friends, Daniel Dean and Christian Beadles. Hayley and I soon became friends with them too. We were now beginning grade three and was excited as ever!

"I hope we meet new friends!" I exclaimed. I was always happy to meet new people.

"I hope you meet girls as friends," added Justin, smiling smugly.

"Why?" Hayley asked confusingly.

" 'Cause then we can get to meet them," said Daniel, winking at us.

Hayley and I rolled our eyes disgustingly. Justin, Daniel and Christian were the only boys in grade three that was so interested in girl.

When we got to school, I quickly hung my backpack and coat in the coatroom and sat down between Hayley and Justin on the carpet. I talked to some people I haven't seen for the summer break and noticed there were two girls sitting in the back. Both of the girls were blond and looked a little bit alike. I wondered if they were twins.

"Children! Settle down now!" said the teacher, walking towards the "teacher's chair" on the carpet.

Everyone quickly settled down and gave their attention to Ms. Hatch.

"Boys and girls! I'm so glad to say that it's a new school year and you all are in grade three! I hope to have a fantastic year like the previous and maybe even well. Today, we have two new girls joining us. They are twin sisters from Nashville Tennessee. This is Hannah McNeil and Marie McNeil."

Ms. Hatch pointed towards the two blonde girls I was noticing before at the back. So they are twin sisters, no wonder why they looked alike.

"They're cute," whispered Justin in my ear playfully.

I rolled my eyes and pinched his arm playfully. I saw him give me a little smirk but turned his attention towards the twins.

Ms. Hatch let us play on our own for a while so Hayley and I decided to talk to the new girls.

"Hey!" I said cheerily.

"Hey there!" replied Hannah, just as cheerily.

"I'm Ashley Stevens and this is my best friend Hayley Nichole," I introduced politely.

"I'm Hannah and this is Marie," said Hannah, also introducing herself and her sister.

Hayley, Hannah, Marie and I hung out for the rest of the hour until the lunch bell rung. We headed out towards the playground and sat down on the bench. Pretty soon, Justin and them joined us.

"Hey baby girl," said Justin, giving me a hug. I heard Hannah and Marie giggling at us.

"Is that your boyfriend Ash?" asked Marie, winking at me.

I blushed and replied, "Gosh! Marie! We're in grade 3! He's my soul mate, not boyfriend."

Marie nodded her head but added, "I bet you guys will date in the future. My parents knew each other since very young, and married."

Justin and I looked at each other and laughed. That was highly impossible, we were like brothers and sisters!

"So who are you?" asked Justin turning his full attention towards Hannah.

Hannah raised her eye brow then said, "I'm Hannah."

"That's cool! I'm Justin and you're pretty," said Justin, pulling his usual charm to girls.

Hannah giggled and replied, "and you're handsome like a prince."

Justin smiled at her. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable that they were getting close.

"This is Marie, Justin," I interrupted, pointing towards Marie.

I could tell Marie sensed what was going and immediately caught up with me.

"Hey there Justin," said Marie, smiling.

"Hi Marie, I love your eyes. They're like the ocean that never ends," smiled Justin.

I groaned. This boy is only eight years old yet his charm is like a teenage boy. I worried of him being a player when he was older.

"Justin! You've got to stop charming girls!" I yelled, a little annoyed.

He chuckled and answered, "It's the way JB rolls."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means it's just the way he is," said Daniel.

I shook my head and giggled a little. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day. Since Hayley had dance lessons and Hannah and Marie get picked up, I had to walk to the bus stop by myself. I usually walked with Justin but I decided to walk by myself.

"Oh look, it's little Ashley," said a voice from behind.

I immediately tensed up. This voice I recognized but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was the feeling of fear because he was Mark Garcia, the biggest third grade bully who was way taller than me. I became frightened right away but made myself continue walking and ignored him.

"Oh c'mon! Don't ignore me! Are you scared little baby?" laughed Mark, clearly amusing himself by scaring me.

I continued walking and picked up my tiny feet to walk a little faster. I felt someone thrust me arm forcefully causing me to fall down. I glared up at Mark angrily.

"Leave me alone Mark," I hissed through my gritted teeth.

He just laughed then glared at me.

"Don't talk to me with that voice, you pathetic little girl!" yelled Mark, kicking my leg.

I felt tears form into my eyes. His kick really hurt me but I didn't want to admit.

"You're a filthy jerk who needs a life!" I spat, standing up and stomping on his foot.

He seemed to get really angry and lifted me up with one arm and pinched my cheeks.

"What did you say?" he threatened.

I knew he was about to drop me so I screamed loudly. Too late, he dropped me immediately causing instant pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE GARCIA!" I heard a very angry voice yell.

I looked up and saw it was Justin. He saw me nearly in tears and his face became beet red in anger.

"What will you do Bieber?" said Mark, laughing.

Justin mocked his laugh then punched him in the face. I saw the principle come up behind us stopping the fight.

"JUSTIN AND MARK!" he yelled, "This is extremely poor behavior for third graders! I'm going to call your parents immediately.

Mark rolled his eyes and walked away giving Justin once last shove. Justin glared back at him shoving him back then rushing towards me.

"Ashley…" he said, his voice filling with pain. He picked me up from the ground and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't help myself but let my tears pour out on his shirt. I felt him rubbing my back and humming a tune I recognized. It was "You'll be in My Heart" by Usher. I felt a little better and looked up at him.

"I want to go home Justin," I sniffed.

He nodded and wiped my tears with his thumb and carried my bridal style to the bus stop and home. Since I was a size smaller than him, it wasn't too much of a difficulty. When we got back to my house, my mom was still at home so Justin ran and got my some ice for my knee.

"Does is hurt?" asked Justin quietly.

I nodded but smiled weakly and said, "It's okay though. Thanks Justin."

He shook his head sadly.

"It's my fault you're hurt. You shouldn't be thanking me!" he cried frustratingly.

It was in that moment, I realized how caring and sweet he really was behind all that charm. He really was an amazing person and an even more amazing friend. I truly loved him, and nothing will ever stop that love.

A/N: Like the story? Tell me if you want to be in it!


End file.
